Town of Rippling Waves
by balthazars
Summary: Undella Town in a series of events.


a/n: giftfic for the lovely Light! c: hope you like it! and happy belated birthday XP

told in epistolary format.

* * *

**town of rippling waves**

* * *

"Wonder what they're doing this time," says the researcher. He shields his glasses from the glare of the sun, creasing the collar of his jacket while his partner records their observations onto a laptop, directly transmitting their information to a separate server. The tides lap at the sand, and the buoyant Jellicent, their subjects, drift complacently in the deeper waters, fins fluttering like curtains.

"Who knows?" replies the woman, pausing in her note-taking to glance at the schools with him. "It's not like we've been able to reach a conclusion about their behavior in the three years of study. I doubt we'll find an answer now."

"Doesn't it make you wonder, though?" the man questions, turning to her and grinning a little. "Definitely not mating season, nor is it the gestation or incubation period, either." He checks a watch, then returns to staring. The Jellicent bob up and down life life buoys, gently singing to each other. "It's strange."

"It's a side project," the woman responds, closing her laptop with a snap and a _click _as the lock engages. "A diversion. C'mon. You're going to miss the 2:00 session."

"You go on ahead," he murmurs, gazing serenely at the ocean view, the little stacks of drift, the clumps of seaweed, the flux and flow of the water. "Think I'll watch for a little longer."

"Suit yourself." She shrugs, pulls on a windbreaker, and walks away, the soles of her boating shoes leaving soft imprints in the sand.

As soon as she is out of sight, he makes a running jump, landing in the water with a tremendous splash and a jet of spray. The Jellicent, disturbed, shift away from the point of impact like ripples made by a pebble tossed into a pond. He resurfaces in seconds, clothes wet but face stretched into a wide, ebullient smile.

"Roxanne?" he calls, beaming. "Rory?"

The two members of the school, having grown accustomed to the calls for some time - remarkably adaptable, the Jellicent - swim over and wait as he inspects them, running his fingers over their smooth, slick skins, marveling at the leafy appendages on the females and the more inflated rings of flesh on the males.

"Brilliant," he chuckles, his laughter young and infectious. "Just brilliant. Look at the lot of you, already edging towards some new evolutionary inclination. They thought you didn't have it in you, they did." He pats Roxanne affectionately, and she coos and touches his wrist with one of her fins. "Guess we're gonna show 'em, aren't we?"

Rory tugs gently at his arm, making plaintive sounds of urgency. He favors the Jellicent with a laugh, saying, "You're ready so soon? C'mon, then, let's have a look."

Gradually, the school reorients itself, and begins propelling itself further away from the coast, back to the deeper home stretches where clusters of them live in the summer and autumn months. The gestation periods, the incubation periods - those are the most important parts in the Jellicent's life cycle. They take place in the termed 'dive areas' - places in the ocean where pressure abruptly drops miles below, contrasting sharply to the surroundings. The jellicent avoid being crushed by the pressure through a natural adaptation that allows them to divert water away from themselves, encapsulating their bodies in semi-airtight chambers. Already, he feels the hydrokinetic polarities drawing and shaping the molecules subtly, the environment reacting to an evolutionary reaction. Damn, he feels thrilled to be a part of science.

"Fuck," he exhales, staring at marked Dive Point C. It's happening. It really is. He fumbles, finds the prepared equipment, and tosses a pressure-resistant beacon down. A second follows, simply for insurance. And, of course, the recording contacts are already in place. He's as ready as he'll ever be.

"Lead us into the abyss, Roxy," he tells the female, and grins a bemused grin. Roxy and Rory both latch onto one arm each, and he experiences a moment of sudden, profound clarity as the hydrodiversion process begins. They are doing it. They are descending.

He's got a million thoughts racing through his head - _holyArceusfuckingshitholycrapwe'refuckingdoingitohfuckingdamn_ - and nearly all of them are centered on the completion of his research, the novelty of the experience, the fact that he is going into the unknown depths of the marina with two Jellicent as his lovely guides. It couldn't be any more surreal.

"Crap, this is amazing," he mouths. "Bloody hell, look at this, would you?"

Of course, he's aware that the recording devices are picking up his overexcited exclamations of childish delight, but he's too engrossed to care. The culmination. The finale. This is the realization of a reward long due.

"Damn."

Roxy and Rory billow, fins wavering, as they gently glide downward propelled by little more than the manipulation of gases. Their environment's stability allows for him to be, essentially, as light as his guides while he remains in the bubble. All around him, he sees the ocean. By God, it is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Roxanne burbles a ringing trill. He nudges her lightly.

"'S alright. Take us down."

They fall deep, thick in the viscous dark of the floor. He laughs far too many times than is necessary. Only when his feet meet solid ground again does he realize: _he doesn't fucking care._

A few bubbles flit through the gaps in his teeth.

* * *

**SOMETHING IN THE WATER: UNDELLA TOWN SWEPT BY SUDDEN VIRUS**

By: Jodi Harper

Recently, residents of Undella Town have been falling ill to a virus that apparently emerged during the first week of December. The first case of the sickness was reported at approximately 11:40 PM on December 1st by Aubrien Langley, a 27-year old woman vacationing with her boyfriend Daniel Calcourt. Recorded symptoms included complaints of migraines, an unexplainable "fishy" odor, and large patches of a dark rash that appeared on the victim's back and legs.

Within 4 days, twelve other residents staying in the town have also been infected by the virus. All have complained similarly of experiencing painful headaches, smelling a rotting scent on their skin, and suffering reddish-brown patches of rash that have cropped up mostly on the torso, but with certain victims experiencing patches on their faces and necks. Eight of the current thirteen cases have been fatal, and the Undella police have cordoned off the town, preventing entry of further tourist for fear of the virus spreading and causing an epidemic. The only people who have been granted entrance as of yet are members of the Unovan Health Organization (UHO), whom have been collaborating with experts in Kalos and Sinnoh to determine the cause of the illness and figure out a cure. No vaccine is in development as of yet.

Hirokazu Terada, a UHO representative, has said in a public statement, "While we are still not able to develop a way to treat this disease, rest assured that all of our scientists are working as hard as they can to figure out the cause of this virus. Our epidemiologists are tracking the flow of the virus as it spreads and working to contain it. In the meantime, the UHO advises all members of Undella Town to maintain good, healthy habits. Wash your hands constantly. Report any signs of infection immediately to a doctor or a UHO member. Wipe down any surfaces that may have been contaminated, and do not make contact with the personal effects of an infected person."

The UHO has theorized that the virus may be waterborn, and so have closed off the beach until the situation has been taken care of. Residents are highly advised to boil all tap water before drinking, and to drink mainly bottled water since it has already been treated. Though it is not certain that the virus may be airborn as well, residents are still advised to purchase surgical masks for protection against contaminated air particles.

* * *

*recovered from previous audio files*

10-14-03

Operator: This is 911, what is your emergency?

Caller: . . .

Operator: Hello?

Caller: . . . (faint static)

Operator: What is your emergency at the moment?

Caller: . . .

Operator: Is someone there?

Caller: They.

Operator: Ma'am, are you injured or hurt?

Caller: Help.

Operator: Ma'am, are you safe right now?

Caller: . . . no.

Operator: I'm calling for help as soon as I can. Could you please tell me your address?

Caller: They're coming.

Operator: Where are you? Can you describe your location for me?

Caller: Oh my god, they're at my window. Oh god. Oh god.

Operator: Ma'am, _please_ hold tight, I'm sending emergency services immediately. Stay calm, you're going to be fine, we're going to get you out of there-

Caller: They're at my window.

Operator: You're going to be fine when the police get there, just stay calm for a little more-

Caller: (dissolves into unintelligible screaming. deep shouting heard. sound of glass breaking. water sloshing. phone drops.)

Operator: Ma'am, are you still there? Please, can you talk where you are? Can you tell me your location?

Caller: (fingers clawing, grasps phone. high-pitched ringing in the background.) They're here, they're here in my house.

Operator: Ma'am, _where are you_?

Caller: I'm scared. I'm begging you, don't let them take me. Don't let them. Oh _god_. Son of a- (raking noise along walls. heavy breathing. fabric rustling.) They're going to take me. They're going to kill me, oh god oh god oh god oh god

Operator: Ma'am, I promise that you'll be alright. The police are on their way. They're going to protect you, so don't you worry, it'll be okay.

Caller: (hissing sound. water dripping. wet, tearing noises.) I'm scared.

Operator: I know, ma'am, but you just have to stay hidden a little longer. I'm promising you.

Caller: I'm scared. I'm so scared. (whimpering. raking noise on floor.) Help me.

Operator: Shhh. Please wait just a little more.

Caller: (sirens in distance. gravel crunching.) I'm scared.

Operator: Ma'am-

Caller: Help me. Help myhg- (phone abruptly drops onto ground. something crunches. woman's scream is heard. ripping sounds. water sloshes. sirens shrieking. heavy footsteps.)

Operator: Ma'am? Are you still there?

Operator: Ma'am?

Caller: . . .

Caller: . . .

Caller: . . .

Caller: . . .

(your call has been canceled. please pick up the phone and try again.)

* * *

#205 (VANDALISM/THREATS)

4097 Arbor Road

Alice Saintclare, 48

Evid. ; Rock w/ note:

_you fucking bitch i will fucking kill u i will rip yuor eys iout i will put a knife in ur stoumach u fucking bitch fuking hore_

Issue of public security, investigate asap. -Sarg. Hernandez, Undella Town Police Department 2110

* * *

_jan 18 '10_

_I've been having plenty of nightmares lately, and I am beginning to wonder (with a rather curious fixation) if it was because of the purchase I made. The woman warned me against it, but I ignored her and bought it. The statue was appraised at 1 million Poke, after all, and it's certainly one of the more impressive pieces of my collection. It's not everyday that one is able to acquire one of the rare Pirnhu artifacts. _

_Anyway, the dreams. I'm not entirely sure what they are, only that I've been losing more and more sleep as they get more vivid. They actually terrify me. Sometimes, I wake up and it feels like I am awake, but then I walk out of bed and find something odd-missing furniture, something misplaced, the wallpaper changing color-and then I see them. Messages. They are disguised to blend into my house, like refrigerator magnets or the arrangement of cushions, but they make sense to me. I am the only one who sees them, I think; my family thinks I am mad. They tell me to kill everyone. When I say "No", there is this sudden cold, my clothes turn soaking wet, and I smell something like rotting meat. It is horrible, and then I look down at my hands and they are covered in blood. Then the dream fades and I wake up for real._

_I cannot explain why the statue is of any significance to the dreams, only that the dreams have started since I brought the statue home. I have not had more than 2 hours worth of sleep in three weeks. The statue is beautiful, yes; it's carved in the traditional Pirnhu style, heavily stylized with cuneiform texts inscribed along the figure in abstract patterns that will take years to decipher. It's one of their gods, a rendering of the sea-dragon Eelectross, which really isn't a dragon at all but was integral to Pirnhu culture, since most of their diet was from seafood. The Eelectross is covered all over in those cuneiform symbols, its mouth open with a symbolic pearl nestled on its tongue. Even the pearl has a symbol, and the curator told me it meant "water" in the Pirnhu language._

_The statue is elegant, ancient, but it unnerves me. I have mounted it in one of my display cases, but every time I look at it, I feel like something has changed. A symbol has been replaced. The position of one claw distorted. It's ridiculous, of course, since I took pictures of it when it arrived, but the photos and the statue correspond almost perfectly, and I can't tell the difference. _

_Every morning when I come down, the case is always wet and fogged over with moisture. There is no explanation as to why this happens; the case is simply this way at the start of each day. I've had to separate the other artifacts from the Eelectross statue because obviously the conditions aren't good for their preservation, especially since I have a lot of clay and papyrus relics as well. The water smells terrible for some reason, like dead fish. Is there some sort of mold growing in the case? I don't know, but I've had it washed, dried, and cleaned, as well as prepared a climate-controlled environment for the statue. It's the best I can do to stop this condensation phenomenon, whatever it is._

_Frankly, the statue has been making me so uncomfortable that I'm considering donating it to the Undella History Museum; the people there have been asking me long enough for it, anyway, and I'd be fine with the loss. At this point, I'm just hoping to get some sleep again. I can easily replace it in the upcoming Opelucid auction, at the Krios Center. I just want to wash my hands of the statue and everything that's come with it._

_Here's to curing my insomnia._

* * *

-excerpt taken from _Undella: A History _by Dr. Buchord Hartwell (BChD)

... The ancient Pirnhu tribes, who lived in Undella Town around roughly 140 A.D., worshipped a diverse system of polytheistic gods, with one of the most prominent gods featured dubbed _Enhui_, meaning "The Ocean". As of 2011, approximately 89 unnamed texts, tablets, tributes, and effigies of this god have been found buried in the Undella bay and scattered around Undella's natural cliff formations, having been miraculously preserved for hundreds of years.

Pirnhu religion primarily focused on an echelon of aquatic and maritime gods, centered around the tribes' reliance on the ocean for sustenance. The god Enhui was their "king deity" - essentially, the god that ruled over all the lesser gods and goddesses. Enhui represented the water itself, and was often worshipped as a god of storms. Enhui's _faelor_, meaning "calm", represented times of peace and prosperity, whereas Enhui's _failouae_, meaning "wrath", was a source of devastation to the standing of the tribes. To appease Enhui and sway the god's _faelor_, the Pirnhus practiced the same types of ritual sacrifice commonly found among pagan religions (see "The Divine-Mortal Equivalent Exchange" on page 305), with a sacrifice demanded each year in order to maintain _maileor, _or "equilibrium".

Sacrifices to Enhui were the most elaborate rituals demanded of the tribe, with up to a month's worth of preparations needed to ensure that the ceremonies went as decreed by the Pirnhus' high priests. Foods from their harvests, such as shellfish, fish, crustaceans, vegetables, and precious minerals and gems were placed in one large pile facing south. An offering of incense and prayers was placed to the east, with two priests holding the station and reciting mantras from the Pirnhu's sacred texts until sundown. To the west, a similar station was held, but involved the slaying and cleaning of one blue and one red Basculin, followed by the draining and mixing of their blood into a cup blessed by the priests; the significance of this ritual was that the different colors and temperaments of the Basculin symbolized the concepts of _faelor _and _failouae_, and combing their blood - their "life" - was a way of merging the concepts together and entreating Enhui to be kind but fair, to be just be lenient.

Finally, at the north, a massive stone altar would be carried, and doused in holy oils and set with bundles of blessed ash. Four sacrifices would then be bound and placed on the altar as a priest lit the flame. The sacrifices consisted of one girl and one boy, both "pure" in that they were virgins, and one married man and woman, both "sacred" in that they had kept their marriage vows and had not lied before Enhui. Arrayed around the altar would be _usharas_, tiny statues depicting the other oceanic gods and covered in strings of cuneiform script that generally called for the gods depicted to act as witnesses and entreat Enhui for his/her blessing.

Sacrifices typically took place during the full moon, as it was believed that Enhui's physical connection to the Earth was strongest during this point in the lunar cycle. Studies on tablets and drawings indicate that sometimes, as many as twenty people might be sacrificed to call upon Enhui's favor during times of famine.

* * *

"Lily!" the mother called. "Come in! Dinner's almost ready!"

"Okay, mommy!" Lily shouted back. She giggled and turned back to her dad and Max, their energetic Herdier, who was bounding around them and kicking up sand as well as getting it stuck in his thick fur. "Stop, Max!" she squealed as he licked her on the cheek, laughing at the feel of his rough tongue. "You're all dirty!"

Max barked a happy _woof _and leapt away towards the surf as her dad leaned in and whispered conspiratorially into her ear. "Feel like staying out a little longer?" he asked, and Lily nodded an affirmative "yes". "I'll tell your mom that you've found something and you're digging it out. But come back in fifteen more minutes, okay? Sound good?"

Lily gave another nod, beaming, and hugged him. Her father hugged her back, proudly grinning as he straightened the collar of his Polo shirt and walked back to their villa.

Now that she was alone, she wandered back over to the mysterious patch of sand she'd found earlier. There had been something sticking out of it, something like a little toy leg, and she hadn't wanted daddy to see it. Which was weird, because shouldn't she trust her daddy with everything? He was her _dad_, after all, and he was already being nice to her, but something about the leg made it feel secretive. Hidden. For Lily only. And she had adhered to that unspoken voice urging her to save it for later, when she was the only one viewing it.

The rest of the beach was largely empty, the beachgoers having gone back to eat dinner and shut down for the night. She took her shovel and pail over to the spot and began to dig.

Max trotted over and lay by her side as she scooped out sand with her shovel, tossing it away in an ever-growing mound, her attention focused on the figurine coming into gradual focus as she cleared the sand away from it.

"Shhh," she murmured to the Herdier as he yipped and gave little barks of excitement. "You're going to get us discovered."

Whining, Max settled back down as she uncovered the last of the sand and drew the tiny statue out by the leg.

"Wow," she breathed, running her fingers down its side, feeling crackles of static and a mysterious humming. "It's so- it's so _pretty_."

It was a coiling Alomola carved from malachite, its body a rich, lush green and its rippling fins as smooth and elegant as glass. She ran her hands over it, soaking in the glossy textures with the rapt attention of a child, yet with a mesmerized reverence more fitting from the faces of worshippers. Carved around the base were strange letters, densely clustered but still beautiful to observe. Lily was breathless for a sheer, wondrous moment.

Giving a piteous whine, Max nudged her leg. She did not move.

Turning her head slowly, Lily could make out faint whisperings carried across the wind, underlying the ocean tang of salt. The breeze rustled her hair like clothes left on a line to dry, bringing her attention to the tide. The waves surged, and the whispers grew louder in volume.

Her feet moved, walking her towards the shimmering, sun-dappled waters. Max gave a bark of alarm and bit down hard on her dress, trying to pull her away, but instead flew back with a piece of fabric clenched in his teeth. The sand shivered, and the winds drew still. Lily put her right foot in the sea, feeling the chill of it even as she put her left foot in, and waded into the ocean. The sun burned over the horizon like a fireball.

She glanced down at the statue in her hands, still marveling at its curious shape, at the coldly heartbreaking smile of the Alomola and its twisting, undulating form.

"Lily!" her father screamed, spotting her and yelling at her even as he dashed down the steps, kicking up sand as he went.

It was cold.

There were voices.

Her fingers tightened around the figurine, her eyes crinkling as her lips formed a smile. She took another step.

* * *

#230 (MURDER)

501 Palmetto Street

report. by neighbor of inhabitant (Keith Mcmahon) Flint Szlachita 9:04 AM Tues. 11/7

_blood splatter patterns indicate multiple stab wounds from at least 3 directions; victim was approached from behind. apparently no one else was in site at the time besides victim. no possessions taken/disturbed, no sign of forced entry. no fingerprints found on victim, murder weapon not found on site (disposed of/hidden?). traces of morphine in system, mostly metabolized; concluded that murder most likely took place at least 7-9 hrs before _[**12:04 AM Tues. 11/7 to 2:04 AM Tues. 11/7**]. _injection site found near carotoid artery, thick cloth marks around neck that suggest attempted strangulation/or aid of asphyxiation._ ****additional information in compressed file****

***displays corresponding characteristics with #138/#140/#142/#198. ref. with archived files with Cap. Serrow [(277)-163-9084] at West Point Division 65001. **

****obtain sec. clearance 4H.**

*****{rit. murder} - regard with caution. send for Nimbasa City task force.**

-Elroy

* * *

_mar 26 '10_

_Got back from Vissex Conference with a serious fever. Had some really bad rash on my arms/back that smelled like they were rotting. Was quarantined for skin-eating bacteria and tested negative; it's something else they can't explain._

_I might attribute it to food poisoning, but food poisoning doesn't cause whatever's happening to me. I'm always thirsty and no amount of water ever helps. I threw up at the hotel and my vomit was really dark/almost black. I wake up occasionally and for ten minutes, I know that my eyes are open but I cannot see._

_The dreams are back. They are even worse this time. I can actually see myself killing them now- tearing them apArt with My bare hanDss it is teriffyimng_

_i Can't write clearly when I thiiznk about my hands ar shcking_

_(26 '10)_

_I can't write about it without zoning out. I think I'm paranoid, but I feel like I'm being watched. It's this strange sense I have, even when I'm at a party or alone. It's worse when there's a group of people because I don't know which one is doing the watching. When I'm alone, I can call it homesickness and anxiety, except when I'm actually at home. This feeling is driving me crazy and I need for it to stop. _

_I've purchased more security cameras around the villa and I've hired three full-time guards (only three because Clairdonna would throw a fit if there were any more) to patrol the area, but even that doesn't let me sleep better. I keep noticing things that are out of place. And, I keep smelling that bad smell, the one that's like decay. It comes from the sink, from the shower, sometimes from my bed itself. There's been no mold or fungus found that's causing the smell, or a dead Pokemon trapped in the ventilation system that's causing it. No one can smell it but me._

_It's the bowl and the cup. There's something wrong with them, too. I've only handled them since the auction, but I taste blood now whenever I drink anything. It's really subtle, but I taste something metallic and horrible and that ruins everything. I'm getting rid of them as soon as I can._

_I'm starting to feel afraid._

* * *

**EXCAVATION REVEALS ANCIENT RUINS**

**-**Paula Shelton

After 3 months of work, archaeologists from the Unovan Historical and Cultural Society (UHCS) have managed to uncover the remains of what is believed to be an ancient city of the Pirnhu society, which was a tribe with roots in Undella Town dating back to almost 100 A.D.

The ruins were found off the coast of the Undella bay, in one of the more remote, isolated areas next to the cliff formations. It took 1 month for the UHCS to organize a party to survey and map out the extent of the ruins, and 2 months to full excavate them. Estimated to be at around thirty miles wide and at least forty miles long, researchers have discovered Pirnhu writings and tablets inscribed on walls and facades of the underwater citadel that pertain to Pirnhu mythology; namely, their chief god, who has been dubbed _Enhui _by anthropologists, which translates to "sea" or "ocean".

Scientists have mapped out a circular area about five miles wide and long as the city's sacrificial dedication to their gods and goddesses. The Pirnhu religion was a pagan theology founded largely on what has been termed "The Divine-Mortal Equivalent Exchange", or the practice of ritual sacrifice. In the past, Pirnhu tribes were known to sacrifice even children on a monthly basis to appease their deities and curry good fortune. Samples brought back by divers show sacrificial ornaments, included daggers, bowls to catch the blood of their victims, and chalices made for the consumption of holy wine. Several small statues depicting Pirnhu gods have also been taken up to the surface for inspection; know as _usharas_, these statues served as metaphysical vessels through which other gods could voice their approval or disproval to their followers, and were an integral component of the Pirnhu ritual sacrifice ceremony.

The relics have been approximated at almost 500 million Poke, and a portion have already been purchased by museums in Castelia City and in Opelucid City; they are to be shipped after primary investigations by the UHCS have been completed. The remaining may be added to the museums' collections, or auctioned off to private buyers.

* * *

_jun 5 '10_

_My nightmares have gotten so bad that I'm having hallucinations during the day. Messages being warped into commands urging me to kill them. Wine looking like blood. Worms and snakes sliding out of the closets, the refrigerator, out of empty space._

_I'm scared not only for myself but my family. I'm being driven insane. I don't know how long I can keep this upfuckuomg bitch_

_bu rn in_

* * *

*recovered from previous audio files*

9-28-11

Caller 1: Hello? This is Tabitha Norton speaking, how may I help you?

Caller 2: . . .

Caller 1: Hello?

Caller 2: You're a dead woman walking.

Caller 1: Who is this?

Caller 2: I'm going to fucking kill you.

Caller 1: If this is some sick sort of joke-

Caller 2: I'm going to fucking kill you. I'm going to kill you and everyone inside your house. I will rip out your tongue and I will eat it. I'm going to pull out your insides and tear them to pieces. Do you hear me, you fucking piece of shit? _I will kill you. I will kill you. I will kill you. I WILL_-

(call abruptly ends.)

* * *

_juNE 22 10_

_i Bought them al yesterdy. I borught every last fuking one of them fuckiung shit fucking stupid_

_theyre mine. no ONe else can have them. i understand now that they are dangerous and they can't be in the hands of others. they were bad. they never shouLD hav been uncuverd. damn stupid scientists fuckking BASTARD S_

_it's getting too hard to keep this up. everything from down there is bad. the treasures are bad. the water here is bad. the pirnhus knew it and they had methods for keeping the evil away. it's been too long though and the waters are getting restless. _

_the nameless god has no name and it is fucking stupid to thin kotherwise. it is A god you fuckng idiots _

_bad things are going to happen this is the last this is the last this is the last this is the last this last is this is the last is this the last is thatis the last is this the last ishtkahis thelas_

* * *

-excerpt taken from _Ancient Unovan Cultures _by Mary Rothschild

... The Pirnhus were one of the most developed civilizations of their time, even though some have chosen to regard their pagan faith and history of sacrifice as a black mark on their name and a sign of lesser intelligence. This is far from the truth.

Were it not for their extensive work in recording their language and norms, there would be significantly less information about Pirnhu culture today. Their cuneiform system has been translated solely because of tribal relations fostered by an approach towards diplomacy rather than an approach towards domination, a major factor in tribal upheavals and warfare at the time. Fellow tribes grew to adopt their system and assimilate it into their existing languages, which is the sole reason why we are able to translate their texts at all.

In the end, however, it was not conflict between tribal territories that halted the growth of the Pirnhus. Rather, much like a majority of other eastern-bordering Unovan tribes, it was the Flood of 190 A.D. that brought about their demise. The Flood, as it is known, has remained a constant meteorological question even in the modern era, as while Undella Town's climate is tropical, it lacks the necessary wind patterns required for the formation of such large-scale storms as the 190 A.D. Flood, which simultaneously wiped out ten of the largest Unovan tribal societies and eradicated 20% of Unova's landmass as a whole...

* * *

*recovered from previous audio files*

1-25-12

Caller 1: Yes?

Caller 2: I'm sorry. But it has to be done.

Caller 1: (whimpering.) No. Please. I beg you, _please, for the love of_-

(call ends abruptly.)

* * *

_jul 15 '12_

_it is too late._

* * *

[REGIONAL BROADCAST]

This is not a test.

*Beep*

This is not a test.

*Beep*

A Level 10 Hurricane has developed off the coast of Undella Town and is headed from east to west. All citizens of Unova are required to report immediately to a government-designated shelter and bring valid identification with them; members of other regions are required to bring passports for photo recognition. All citizens of Unova are required to leave all valuables behind. All citizens of Unova are required to properly recall and lock their Pokemon, if they possess any, inside their respective Pokeballs and are not to attempt flying. All citizens of Unova are required to leave their homes and arrive at the designated shelters by 0700.

This is not a test.

*Beep*

This is not a test.


End file.
